FullMetal Alchemist Water Alchemist
by MagicianValkyria
Summary: Summary: A new alchemist arrives at Central. She’s known as the ‘Water Alchemist’ since she can transmute stuff into water! What will she do when the military wants her as a State Alchemist? Will she and Edward be friends? I suck at summaries. Edward x OC
1. Arrivals and Meetings

Ch.1-Arrival and Meetings

At the train station in Central, a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes came out of the train as

she felt the gentle breeze rush through her hair, she then stretched her arms in the air "Finally!

Central, here I am!" she shouted in the sky though she noticed a lady walking by her and she

dropped her stuff in front of her "Oh no! I'm sorry." The lady said but the girl smiled and helped

her pick up the stuff "It's all right. I wasn't paying much attention around. Are you OK?" asked

the girl and the lady nodded as she stood up and the girl followed "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for

helping me." "No problem! It's my pleasure." The girl said and the lady walked off, then another

one came up to her "Miss Ashley Rizumi?" she asked and the girl named Ashley turned around.

"Yeah?" "I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I'm here to escort you to Central HQ." Said Lieutenant

Hawkeye and Ashley smiled "Oh yeah! I completely forgot the whole reason I'm here. Sorry."

Ashley said and Hawkeye smiled and showed her the car that was going to bring them at HQ, as

they passed by, Ashley was looking out the window, admiring the surroundings "It's your first

time here, Miss Rizumi?" asked Hawkeye and Ashley nodded as she turned toward her "Yeah!

When I got out of the train, just to see Central, it's really an awesome place to be! So beautiful,

so peaceful." Ashley said as she acted like a child who was just learning everything, Hawkeye

looked down "If only the IT was beautiful." She mumbled and remained quiet for the rest of the

ride.

When they reached HQ, Hawkeye stepped out followed by Ashley and they went inside. "I'm

supposed to see the Colonel now, right?" asked Ashley and Lieutenant Hawkeye nodded, "I'm

taking you there right now. It's not that far." She said but loud stomping was heard from further

down, approaching them, a suit of armor came towards them "Excuse me!! Coming through!" it

said as everyone moved out of the way "What was that?!!" "Al!! Wait, you're gonna hurt it!!"

another voice shouted and this time, a boy with golden hair in a braid and same coloured eyes

came running up toward them now but, Ashley was in the way as they bumped into each other

and knocked each other out on the floor, Ashley banged her head on the floor as so did the boy

"What's the big idea running around like that?!! You wanted to hurt me or something?!!!"

Ashley yelled at him as he got up "No, why were you standing in the way?!! Couldn't you see

that I was in a hurry?!" "Oh really? For a pipsqueak like you, I thought you were just a kid

playing." Said Ashley and he twitched as he went crazy "Who are you calling 'pipsqueak'?!!!!

I'm not a pipsqueak, a shrimp or anything else!!!! You're-" "Enough!!!" Ashley shouted as she

slapped him across the face then walked away, everyone was watching but soon continued

their work; Hawkeye was surprised then turned to the boy "Alphonse went that way." She said

and left, the blond guy was just standing there though continued to run.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Hawkeye were making their way to Colonel Mustang's office though

before Hawkeye could open the door, she looked at Ashley, who was staring at her hand that

she used to slap the boy "You all right, Miss Rizumi?" she asked and Ashley snapped out of it as

she looked at Hawkeye and nodded, with an unsure look "I guess, I don't know. Back there, he

was acting like-" "That's Edward for you. Once you call him anything that sounds like 'small',

he'll go nuts. Don't worry about him." She said but Ashley blushed like crazy "I'm not worried

about that runt! It was his fault, he shouldn't be running around in a building like this, people

could have gotten hurt, like me. I bumped my head!"she said though Hawkeye noticed that she

was blushing as she smiled "Of course. I'll probably have a talk with him when I have time. You

may go in; the Colonel is waiting for you."

Hawkeye said as she opened the door and Ashley went in and the door closed behind her,

when Ashley turned around, a man with black hair and black eyes was sitting behind the desk

surrounded by papers, he looked up from the papers and saw Ashley, he smiled "You must be

Ashley Rizumi, the alchemist who can transmute items into water then turn them back into

their regular form. I've been waiting for you a long time." He said while letting her sit down on

the chair in front of his desk, she was a bit nervous but calmed down "Why did you want me

here in Central?" asked Ashley but he chuckled then crossed his hands "Persistent, aren't you?

All right, I'll tell you. The truth is that we want you to be a State Alchemist and be in the

military."

He said and Ashley was shocked as she looked down "A State Alchemist? But, what skills could I

bring to the military?!! What would be my services?!!" she asked but he didn't answer, making

Ashley even more shocked as her eyes were wide in terror, though before anyone could speak,

the door opened and the Fuhrer King Bradley came in, the Colonel stood up and saluted him

"Colonel Mustang, do you permit me to talk to Miss Rizumi for a second?" he asked as the

Colonel shook his head and left outside and the Fuhrer walked up to Ashley who was now

scared, she got off the chair and backed up "Don't be afraid, Miss Rizumi. I just want to talk."

He said to assure her but she was still scared. "W-what do you want?!" she asked but he

approached her slowly "Just a little question. Do you know a certain Professor Danny in your

hometown, Aquatrilia?" he asked and Ashley was shocked "What do you want with him?!! Why

do you ask for my brother?!!!" she asked but he only chuckled, "Nothing, nothing. Danny

Rizumi is one of our finest alchemists here at Central." He said but Ashley frowned, she was

angry at him "My brother isn't an alchemist here, I'm the only one who ever visited Central!!

Danny would never lie to me, he said so, he promised." Ashley said as her voice softened and

she looked down "Danny Rizumi sounds like he hasn't changed. That's all, Miss Rizumi." He said

and left, Ashley was still in complete shock but she fell on the floor, holding her head while

screaming then she darted out of the room and went outside, still shedding tears 'It's

impossible!! Danny would never lie to me, he's an alchemist but he never came to Central!!!

It just can't be true!!'

Ashley said in her head as she ran faster but she then bumped into someone as she fell back,

normally she'd apologize but she was too upset now "Are you OK?" the person asked but

Ashley looked up and saw that it was the suit of armour from earlier, the boy in the red coat

was standing beside it "You again?!" he asked but he noticed that she was crying, now wasn't

the best time to yell at her "What's wrong?" the armour asked but Ashley stayed silent while

sobbing. Finally, she spoke, "He's lying." She said but they were confused "Who's lying?" "I

don't think she's in the mood to tell us, brother. Let's bring her back to-" "NO!!!! I'm not going

back to him!!!" she shouted and they were really confused "Why don't you want to go back to

HQ?" the red coated one asked but Ashley looked up at him "You're the one I slapped."

She said as he nodded "Yeah. I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist." "And I'm Alphonse, the

younger one. How about you?" Alphonse asked as Ashley looked at them while wiping her tears

away "Ashley Rizumi." She said and they smiled but Ashley soon passed out which made

Edward and Alphonse a bit worried "Brother, what should we do? Ashley said that she didn't

want to go back to HQ. Do we bring her anyway?" Al asked but Edward nodded "Whether she

likes it or not. We'll just have to keep an eye on her." He said while Alphonse picked her up and

they went toward where HQ was.

On the way, Ashley began to wake up and Alphonse stopped and looked down at her "You're

awake! That's a relief." He said and Edward stopped too and turned around "Where are we

going?" asked Ashley though they didn't want to tell her that they were bringing her back to

HQ, he stayed silent then answered "We're heading back to HQ." He said but Ashley got on the

ground and shook her head "I told you! I'm not going back there, they want to make me work

for the military, to be a State Alchemist, and they're even intending to hurt my brother Danny!!

I won't go back.....no." she said and Edward was stunned but he then did a smile "You don't

have to worry, Ashley. You won't be in the military. Being a State Alchemist isn't for you either

but, no matter what they do, me and Al won't let them do anything to your brother or you."

Said Edward and Ashley was surprised as she blushed but soon stopped, she then smiled

"Thanks Ed. Oh, and sorry for slapping you earlier. You were acting like a kid when I said

'pipsqueak'." She said and Edward went berserk "What did you just say?!!" he asked though

Ashley ran off, laughing "The pipsqueak can't catch a girl like me? How disappointing!" she said

but Edward was furious "What?!! Get back here, say that to my face if you dare!!!!" he shouted

while running after her, Alphonse laughed seeing Ashley's point and sighed "Brother, you can

be so blind sometimes." He said while running after them, to prevent Edward from hitting

Ashley.

End of Ch.1.


	2. A Haunting Past

Ch.2-A Haunting Past

At Central Command, Colonel Mustang was busy at work and so was his team, Hawkeye came in front of his desk "The reports on the investigation of Scar and other Ishbalans are in, sir." She said while placing the documents on his desk and he sighed "I hate days when it's so busy like this." He said though Hawkeye smiled and laughed as she shrugged "You're lazy as usual, Colonel." She said while walking off, the Colonel did a small smirk then got back to reading the reports. Hawkeye was heading off to the 'shooting booth' though she came upon Edward, Alphonse and Ashley. Both Edward and Ashley were panting and Alphonse was laughing, they noticed that Lieutenant Hawkeye was approaching them; Ed smiled and waved at her "Hey Lieutenant. How's it going?" he asked and she was a bit confused though smiled "Not bad, busy day though. I see that you and Miss Rizumi are getting along quite well, Edward. Considering what happened yesterday."

Said Hawkeye and Edward laughed while rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah but I think that yesterday, we got off on the wrong side of the foot." He said and then he placed his arm around her shoulders and Ashley was blushing and Hawkeye and Alphonse noticed as they nodded at each other "Well, I'll be leaving for now. I'm going to practice my shooting." said Hawkeye as she left but she turned around "The Colonel would like to see Ashley tomorrow. At anytime of the day, but has to be tomorrow." she said while leaving and Ashley was confused by what Lieutenant Hawkeye said "Why me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked but Edward and Alphonse shook their heads "No, you were with us the whole time. If you did something, we would have known."

Edward said and Alphonse agreed, Ashley sighed in relief to know but she was still a bit scared. They continued to walk down the hall until Major Armstrong came passing by, he noticed Edward and Alphonse "Hello there Edward, Alphonse. How nice to see you two again." he said as they waved at him but Ashley had no clue who he was but the Major did "And hello to you, our future Water Alchemist." he said and she was confused "What?! I'm not-" she understood at that moment as she screamed and ran off to the Colonel's office "Hey, Ashley!! Wait up!!"

Edward shouted as he and Al ran after her, when she arrived to his office, she burst the doors open, making everyone inside jump so did Colonel Mustang as he saw it was Ashley "What the hell are you doing, Miss Rizumi?!!!" he asked but she went straight up to him and once she arrived in front of him, she glared at him "You damn idiot!!! I told you that I didn't want to be a State Alchemist and you dare give me a name?!!!! Don't you have a brain, no means no!!!!!!" Ashley shouted so that everyone could hear her but Roy just stayed calm "I know you refused but it wasn't your choice to be a State Alchemist, the choice was the Fuhrer. I had nothing do to with it, Miss Rizumi. If you want to complain, go see the Fuhrer."

He said and Ashley was furious as she growled, Edward and Alphonse arrived just in time, Ashley was ready to hit Roy in the face "You bastard!!!!" she yelled as she approached her fist to his face, anger was in her eyes "Stop Ashley!!!!" Edward shouted as he ran up to her and pulled her backwards, causing her to fall on him and Alphonse watched from the doorway. Ashley was on top of Edward who was being crushed though Ashley tried to break free "Let go of me Ed!! These jerks made me a State Alchemist even if I refused!!! I'm gonna kill them!!!" she said but Edward gripped her tighter, "Calm down for now Ashley!! Al, come give me a hand!" he said as Ashley was slipping through his grasp and Alphonse grabbed her then, Edward went up to Roy "Colonel, you better deal with the Fuhrer's decision. Or I'll do it for you."

He said but Roy just chuckled "Is that a threat, Full Metal?" "Maybe." Ed answered as he turned around and left with Al and Ashley still struggling. When they were out, Ashley was calm "What were you doing?!" asked Edward in confusement but Ashley looked away " 'Water Alchemist' is the name they gave me, I was in the military once until they made me kill my own mom and dad. Turning them into water then suck out their blood, it was too painful for me to bear but I had no choice. Then, they wanted me to kill again; this time was my brother, Danny Rizumi."

She said as tears came down her eyes, Edward and Alphonse were shocked though Ashley continued her story "My brother was the only one who couldn't blame me since I was just following orders, killing him would be my death. So, I refused and left the military to live with my brother, hoping that all the pain I caused would leave me. But….it hasn't!" she said as she cried harder but fell on her knees and slammed the floor; Edward looked away as he picked her up "No use crying over it. What's done is done; you can't do anything about it. Don't feel sorry for yourself, just keep moving forward." He said and Ashley looked up at him in confusement but Alphonse sighed "He's right, Ashley. What's in the past you can't change it."

Al said and Ashley took her arm back from Edward then she looked down "But I still can't forgive them for 'forcing' me to kill him." She said though Edward and Alphonse looked at each other seeming a bit upset but Ashley left, they wanted to go and join her but she ran off, making sure that Ed or Al would follow her. Ashley left outside though she didn't expect for it to rain, she got soaked as she ran into Central, she stopped running and continued to walk, no one was with her or around her, she didn't care as she looked at the houses.

The rain was dripping from her face, but she was caught up in her thoughts 'I hate the military! My brother, he almost died that day…. I'll never forgive them!' she said in her head, remembering the day that the military arrived at Ashley and Danny's house.

[Flashback]

It was late at night at Aquatrilia, Danny and Ashley were in their house, preparing to go to bed 'Ashley, are you done your shower? It's past your bed time.' Said her brother Danny and Ashley came out of the bathroom, hair wet and in her night dress 'There, now I am Danny. Geez, all I was doing was drying my hair.' she said but Danny crossed his arms and chuckled 'Yeah, I believe you.' he said though a knock on the door disturbed them, Danny growled. 'Crap. Ashley, get in your room. Now!' he said and Ashley looked confused 'Why? Did I do something wrong?' 'Just go!!' 'Open up, Danny Rizumi.'

A man's voice said and Ashley was stunned 'The military?! Danny-' she didn't finish because the door slammed open and Ashley screamed and Danny growled louder 'Can't hide any more, Danny Rizumi.' The soldier said but Danny laughed 'You came all this way to see me? Or was it the "Water Alchemist"?' asked Danny but the soldier moved a side and the lieutenant came in. 'Actually, sir Rizumi, we just came to remind your little sister about her mission.' He said though Danny was confused 'Ashley's mission? She didn't tell me that she had a mission. I knew she was a State Alchemist but, a mission?'

Danny looked at her but Ashley looked away as the lieutenant laughed 'Of course! Where are your parents, Rizumi? Thanks to your little alchemist, she killed them.' He said and Danny was shocked as Ashley cried, Danny seemed angry but his face softened 'She was just obeying your orders! She isn't to blame, you are!!' he shouted as Ashley was surprised and Danny turned to her and smiled 'Danny…' 'Foolish! But her new mission has arrived. She must kill you now, Danny Rizumi.' He said and Danny was surprised and Ashley cried harder, Danny turned back to her and smiled 'It's OK Ashley; you don't have to kill anybody. She won't join the military anymore, I won't let you control her!!' he said as he dashed towards her to grab her watch and threw it at them then kicked them out 'Don't come back here or I'll kill you myself!!' shouted Danny as he closed the door.

He then turned to Ashley, who was continuing to cry, Danny went up to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder 'Why….. Don't you blame me? I killed mom and dad! And you don't hate me for it!!' she said but Danny smiled sweetly at her 'I want to but, you're my sister. You were in the military, they told you to do it, and you had no control over yourself. How can I blame you if you're not even the one who decided to do it.' He said and Ashley looked at him but hugged him 'Thank you, Danny.' She said and he laughed and hugged her too.

[End of Flashback]

Ashley stopped walking and she looked up at the gray sky as the rain fell on her "I'm sorry for what I've done, Danny." she mumbled then looked back down but some noise was heard behind her, she turned around and to her surprise, Edward was there, standing behind her. "What are you doing here? I didn't want any followers." she said but Ed walked up to her as she stepped back "Why do you apologize when he doesn't even blame you?" he asked and Ashley was a bit confused as she glared at him "How would you know?! You don't even know him, I'm allowed to apologize to-" "But it wasn't your doing. The military only told you to do it, you couldn't refuse. I know that you think it's your fault, but it's not. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's head back. It's gonna rain harder." He said and Ashley was stunned but she smiled and nodded, she was secretly blushing and so was Ed as they headed back to HQ.

End of Ch.2.


	3. Broken

Ch.3- Broken

The next day, Ashley was waking up but she looked around "How did I get here? AHHH!!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!!!!!" screamed Ashley, she was in her night gown but her underwear was showing through, everyone in the building heard her and they dashed over and Roy opened the door "What's going on in here?!" he asked as Hawkeye, Havoc and others, along with Edward and Alphonse were there, the boys blushed and so did Ashley in embarrassment, she then screamed "AHHHHH!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!" she said while throwing stuff at them and Hawkeye ran in and closed the door, the boys were aching all over "What's up with her this morning?" asked Edward but Alphonse and Roy shrugged. Inside the room, Ashley was calming down and Hawkeye was giving her some of her clothes while Ashley's were drying "Those perverts!! I'm gonna hurt them so bad if they saw me!!" she said as Hawkeye smiled and laughed a bit "You sure can be aggressive when you're angry, Miss Rizumi. When I met you, you were so kind and gentle." she said and Ashley smiled "There's a lot about me people don't know. But, I'm sorry Lieutenant Hawkeye. I really am nice and kind, but...." she stopped as she bit her lip, though Hawkeye placed her hand on her hand "You don't have to talk about anything that hurts you, Miss Rizumi."

Said Hawkeye and Ashley smiled as she nodded. She was dressed and ready "Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye. For the clothes and your advice." she said and Hawkeye nodded as she opened the door and left. When she closed the door, Ashley sat on her bed looking out the window, 'Anything that hurts me.....? But what do I do if everything hurts me? Should I tell it to someone who could understand the way I feel?' she asked herself but the thought of Edward came in her mind, she suddenly blushed though she stopped by a knock on the door, she turned around and went to answer it, Edward and Alphonse were there, making Ashley confused "What are you two doing here? Did you see me earlier?!!" she asked with anger in her voice but they shook their heads "We were at the back of everybody else."

Alphonse insured her as she smiled in relief "Well OK, I believe you. So, besides that, something I can do for you?" she asked though Edward slightly blushed, but no one noticed "Um...well, we just wanted to know if you were OK, from yesterday." He said and Ashley was a bit surprised but she laughed "Of course I'm Ok, Ed. Thanks for your concern anyway. Anything else?" she asked but they were acting weird and Ashley took notice "Is something the matter, guys? You're acting a bit strange." she said while they jumped though Alphonse laughed and Edward turned to him, and smacked his chest armor "Cut it out!" he said but Al kept giggling.

"Eh....I'm still here you know. If you have nothing else to tell me, I'll be leaving to Central to do some shopping." She said and got out of her room and passed by them, though when she was further away, they were following her and when she turned around, they'd move away from sight. When Ashley made her way to Central, she went in different stores but Edward and Alphonse were watching her from far away "Why are we following Ashley around, brother?" asked Alphonse but Ed didn't answer his question since he was busy watching Ashley, but that's when Al laughed more "Do you LIKE her by any chance, brother?" he asked and that caught his attention as he turned to him, blushing red and he went crazy "WHAT?!! I don't LIKE her, Al!! Why do you-" "Ed? Al? Why are you two here?" asked Ashley while Ed turned around and fell backwards since she scared him and she smiled "N-nothing! We were coming here anyway!!" said Edward though Alphonse sighed and Ashley giggled "Really? Then, why don't we continue together? That's if you don't mind me tagging along." she said though they shook their heads and they walked around Central for the fifth time since Ashley's been here.

Meanwhile back at HQ, Roy was at the Fuhrer King Bradley's office discussing about what Ashley told him yesterday "Sir, you might want to reconsider making Ashley Rizumi a State Alchemist." said Roy and Bradley looked at him with his eye closed "Why should I do that, Roy? She has skill; she'd make a great State Alchemist." "That's the point! She doesn't want to be part of the military, I'm not forcing you to do so, Sir but, she's not so happy with your idea and she got Edward and Alphonse on her side too." He said and Bradley slightly opened his eye and glared at him "The Full Metal Alchemist? Well isn't that a problem. We'll let her loose for now, but she'll warm up to the idea soon enough." he said but Roy wanted to protest though he didn't say anything as he looked down.

Bradley then sent him away and continued his job as Roy left out the door but someone was behind the door, a lady with long black wavy hair and sharp black eyes in a dress "So do we still go on with the plan to make Rizumi one of us?" she asked and Bradley nodded without even looking up "She's a stubborn one, I don't know why HE's interested in her. I can't find anything in her." "Don't forget, it's just to get the Full Metal boy. Once we get him, you can dispose of the Water Alchemist if you please." She said and Bradley smirked as the lady vanished.

Back in Central, Edward, Alphonse and Ashley were walking around and they were relaxing near a fountain and Ashley only had five bags, either clothes, jewelry or other stuff and she looked at them "Wow! I never thought I'd buy much stuff." she said though Edward sighed and Ashley turned to him "What's up with you? Don't you like shopping?" "Not really. You bought as much stuff as Winry does with auto mail parts." he said and Ashley was a bit confused "Auto mail parts? For what?" she asked and Ed and Al were looking down "She's a mechanic, actually, my mechanic. And she goes crazy when something new comes out." he said and Ashley was still confused "But why do you need a mechanic?" she asked though Edward and Alphonse looked down and fell silent, Edward then took off his coat to reveal his right auto mail arm, Ashley's eyes winded as she stared at him "Wh-what happened?!!" she asked but they still didn't say anything, making Ashley look down as she gripped her hands tightly "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. You don't have to tell me if it's too painful for you to talk about it." she said but Edward suddenly placed his hand onto her fist, making her jump and turn at him, but he smiled "Don't worry about it, Ashley."

He said and Ashley smiled too but Alphonse was laughing as Edward and Ashley turned to him "Something funny, Al?" asked Ashley but Edward knew why he was laughing "I said it before, Al! Cut it out!!" he said though Alphonse kept laughing, Ashley was confused "Cut what out? What's going on?" she asked but Ed ignored her to make Alphonse to shut up. As Edward and Alphonse were arguing, Ashley was still confused but someone in a black cloak passed by and dropped a weird object beside Ashley and continued his way.

Ashley picked it up and looked at it, it was a book but written in a weird language, Ashley went to catch up to the person, though Alphonse noticed her leave "Brother, where do you think Ashley's going?" he asked and Edward turned around to see Ashley running off "I don't know. Let's follow her and find out." he said as they went and followed her. Ashley was still running after the strange person without knowing where she was going, she was holding the book in her left arm "Wait!! You dropped something!!" she shouted but it's as if the person couldn't hear her as he kept running and Ashley ran faster, she didn't notice that Edward and Alphonse were following her.

Soon after, the person stopped in a dark alley and was facing the wall, Ashley soon caught up to him and she was panting as she handed the book "You dropped this. And I wanted to return it to you." said Ashley but the person started to chuckle then laughed which made Ashley confused "You're so sweet, Water Alchemist." The person said and turned around and a lady with long black wavy hair and sharp black eyes was there, grinning and Ashley suddenly felt scared as she began to tremble "You're not human, are you? How do you know who I am? Who are you?!" asked Ashley though the lady chuckled again and Ashley backed up, dropping the book in front of her.

"You're a smart girl. Name's Lust, but don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you......yet." said Lust and Ashley was still backing up but she reached a wall "What do you want?" she asked but her fingers stretched out to reach the sides of her neck "Just want to talk. You know the Elric brothers, right?" she asked and Ashley slowly nodded but Lust smiled "You really are just sweet; it's a shame that 'he' wants you dead." She said as she was ready to slice Ashley's throat until a blue light shone behind them and spikes were heading for Lust, she moved away as Ashley fell on her knees and turned around to see Ed and Al, she was relieved "Ed, Al. Thank goodness you're..............here." Ashley said but she fell forward, unconscious and Alphonse went towards her, water was under her "Ashley?! What's wrong?" he asked but Lust was standing across from them, Edward looked at Ashley then back at Lust "What did you do to her?!!" he asked but she laughed, causing him to get irritated "I didn't do anything. She's the one who injured herself, the Water Alchemist; she'll be a good part in our part." She said and suddenly vanished.

Edward growled but went to join Alphonse who was trying to wake Ashley up "Any luck?" he asked but Al shook his head and looked at Ashley "It's not working. I can't wake her up, what do you think happened?" asked Alphonse but Edward shrugged as he placed his hand on her cheek and slid it down her face "I don't know. Let's bring her back for now, she needs to rest." He said and Alphonse picked her up as they headed back to HQ. Ashley was moaning along the way and a strange mark came on her neck.

End of Ch.3


	4. Humonculus or Alchemist

Ch.4-Humonculus or Alchemist

When Edward and Alphonse made it back to HQ, it was late in the afternoon though at the entrance, Lt. Hawkeye and 2nd Lt. Havoc were there, talking until Havoc noticed Edward and Alphonse coming in with a girl, he smirked "Hey there, Ed, Al. Who's the girl?" he asked since he didn't know who Ashley was, Alphonse sort of went by him and so did Edward, which made Havoc confused "Sorry Lt! We're kind of in a hurry!!" he said and ran to catch up to Al, Havoc and Hawkeye were still confused though they shrugged and continued to talk.

Meanwhile, Alphonse arrived to a room and opened the door, Edward was right behind him and closed the door behind them as Al went to place Ashley on the couch, she was breathing heavily which made them a bit more worried, "What do you think she meant by 'a good part in her part'?" asked Alphonse as he turned to Edward but he looked down, as if he was thinking until Alphonse smacked his arm causing him to jump and making him sore "Why'd you do that, Al?! That hurts!" "You weren't listening to me!!" said Alphonse though Ed was rubbing his arm while looking at Ashley, with an upset face and Alphonse was surprised and confused "I was just thinking about that, Al. We arrived too late and it's the second time she runs off and........we never stop her. Soon enough, she can run into more trouble and get herself killed."

He said and Alphonse was impressed by what Edward was saying which made him smile and laugh, Edward turned to him "You care a lot about her, brother. If I could guess, you love her." Al said which made Edward blush but he looked away, "No I don't!! I'm just worried about her safety, that's all." he said but Al continued to laugh and Ed kept blushing even redder, though that's when Ashley was waking up and they turned to her, as she sat up but she felt pain on her stomach "Where am I?" "Are you feeling better, Ashley?" asked Alphonse and she looked at him and shook her head "Not really. I still feel a bit of pain on my stomach, but besides that, I'm fine."

She said and Edward sighed in relief, quietly and Ashley noticed that his face was red, she giggled as her face turned red too, "Well, as long that you're awake and feeling almost better, we're glad. But you should rest a bit more, just to be safe." Said Alphonse as he stood up and left with Edward but Ashley stopped blushing and she grabbed Ed's arm before he could put on his coat again he turned around to look at her, she blushed while looking down "I need to talk to you, Edward." she said and Alphonse stopped and turned around too "About what?" he asked but she didn't answer, Edward sighed as he took his arm back "Fine, I'll stay. Al, wait outside." "Are you sure, brother? I think Ashley wants to talk to you in private." he said and Edward looked at Ashley and she nodded in agreement "I'm sorry, but it's just too important for Al to stay." she said and he did a small smile "All right." he said and Alphonse left and Edward sat down on a chair not far from Ashley "So what's so important?" asked Edward though Ashley looked down with an upset face though she didn't say anything and Edward was confused "Ashley? You okay?" he asked but when she looked up at him, her eyes were blank as she stared at him "Edward, do you care about the Water Alchemist?" she asked but it wasn't Ashley who was talking, another voice was coming from her "What?! Hey, what's going on?!!" "Answer my question, or I'll kill her."

The voice said and Ashley lifted a knife that was behind her and placed it under her chin and Edward stood up from the chair "Stop!! Don't hurt her!!" he shouted while knocking the knife away and he pushed Ashley on the floor, she was still looking at him with her blank eyes "Wake up, dammit!! Snap out of it already Ashley!!" he said and Ashley jumped as her eyes returned to normal and she held her neck in pain, Edward was a bit relieved that she was ok, but what made him worry was the pain on her neck, she looked at him "Edward? What happened?" "Let me see your neck." He said and she was confused as she backed up a bit, holding her neck "Why? You're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked and he shook his head and smiled "No. I won't, I promise." said Edward as Ashley did a small smile and went up to him, turned around and lifted her hair up, and Edward found the sign of the Humonculi on her neck, he was shocked "So? Is something the matter?" she asked but Edward didn't want to worry her that she was being a Humonculus so he shook his head "No, you just have a bump. That's why it hurts."

He said and Ashley lowered her hair and turned around "Really? I don't remember hitting myself there." she said as she smiled, Edward stood up from the floor, heading for the door "I'll go join Alphonse. You should get some rest." he said and placed his coat on him, Ashley looked down "Wait." She mumbled and he turned around but Ashley ran up to him and jumped onto him and he was surprised while he blushed "Ashley?!" "Thank you so much Ed." She said as she pulled away and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips and he was shocked but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, as they fell deeper into the kiss.

Once they pulled away, Ashley smiled at him "I guess I wanted to say to you that I love you, Edward." She said though he still had his arms around her "Me too. Just don't tell Al, he'll keep bugging me with it." He said and Ashley laughed as she nodded "I won't." she said as Edward smiled though he went turned around to the door though looked back at Ashley "Rest up. You need your strength back." he said and left, Ashley smiled though she then looked down 'I wish I could Ed but, for some reason I just can't sleep.' she thought to herself and she went towards the window and looked outside as her eyes turned blank again.

Meanwhile, Alphonse was near the entrance, waiting for Edward, he sighed 'I wonder what was so important that Ashley didn't want me around. Maybe she-' Al was caught up in thought that he couldn't hear Ed's voice calling out to him "Al!! You there?!" asked Edward beside him and staring at him and Al jumped "Brother, don't scare me like that!" he said though Edward smirked "You're the one who wasn't paying attention." He said but Al sighed as Edward laughed "So, what did Ashley talk to you about?" asked Alphonse and immediately, Edward stopped laughing and he looked away making Alphonse confused "What's wrong brother? Is something the matter with Ashley?!" he asked but Ed didn't say anything, causing Al to be even more worried, "Tell me!! Brother-" "She's fine Al. She just needs some rest."

He said and he went away, looking upset about something but Alphonse didn't want to bother him anymore so, he just followed him. It was night and Ashley was finally able to get some sleep but, the sign of the Humonculi on her neck kept hurting her as it glowed, Ashley woke up "The bump still hurts. I've had bumps before and they never hurt like this." She said as she touched the back of her neck and the glowing stopped and the pain too, Ashley was relieved and went back to sleep meanwhile, in a different room, Edward and Alphonse were asleep too but Ed couldn't fall asleep, the mark on Ashley's neck was bothering him too much 'If she has that mark, does that mean she's a Humonculus or is she still herself? A alchemist.' he asked himself as he sat up on his bed and looked out the window at the moon, he sighed and lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and she yawned as she stretched her arms and got out of bed, after she was dressed and done in the bathroom, she went out of the room and headed down the hall near the entrance but, she then saw Edward and Alphonse talking to Roy and it seemed that Ed and Al were upset about something as Ashley hid behind a poll, listening "What do you mean we can't go back to Resembool?!! We told Winry that we'd be there!" said Alphonse but Roy didn't seem happy "Forget it! You two aren't going anywhere!" "Why's that?!! What reason do you have to hold us back?!" asked Edward but Roy turned serious as he glared at them, making them feel uncomfortable "Because there are Humonculi in Central."

He said and they were shocked and so was Ashley but Edward did a little chuckle "You're not serious, Colonel? How can there be-" he didn't finish because the thought of the mark on Ashley's neck came in his mind as he looked down, but no one noticed "I don't know the real reason they're here but they must be targeting something. I'd like you two to investigate this case immediately. Understood?" asked Roy as they slowly nodded and Roy left, Ashley looked at him leave though looked back at Edward and Alphonse as she walked up to them, she put on a smiling face "Good morning!" she said trying to hide the fact of what she just heard, Edward and Alphonse turned to her and they waved at her "Morning." Ed mumbled as he continued to look down, Al looked down too "What's with the down looks? Is something the matter?" she asked but she already knew the answer though Edward spoke "The Colonel wants us to stay here and investigate something but we promised our friend that we'd be there to spend the day with her."

He said and Ashley nodded though she smiled "Why don't you just go to your friend before you start your investigation? I'm sure the Colonel wouldn't mind." she said but they shook their heads "He doesn't want us to do anything else or he'll know." "Don't worry about him, if he ever asks, blame it all on me, since it's my idea." she said but they jumped in surprisement and they seemed a bit worried "No way! He would surely-" "I don't care! He made me a State Alchemist when I didn't want to, so this way he'll kick me out and I'll never be a State Alchemist!" said Ashley still with a smile, Edward and Alphonse blushed but Ashley noticed and laughed "So, do we have a deal?" she asked while placing her hand in front of them, at first they hesitated but Edward placed his hand above hers and he was followed by Al. "All right, but we're not letting you take all the blame, we agreed so it's our fault too." said Edward though Ashley laughed but she grabbed his arm and ran out the building and Alphonse followed as they headed for the train station.

They got on the train and it was heading for Resembool, though Ashley was more excited than Ed or Al as she sat down in front of them "So, what's Resembool like?" she asked and they smiled "It's a small and quiet town. Not much to say about it." said Edward and Alphonse agreed "Really? Sounds peaceful and your friend who's living there called you up?" "Yeah, sort of. She wants to check my arm and leg to see if they're all right. She goes crazy with the repairs." He said and Ashley smiled and laughed "She sounds fun! Maybe I'll get along with her. I might not be into auto-mail stuff, but I wouldn't mind learning." she said as her smile grew bigger, which made Edward blush.

During the rest of the trip, Edward and Alphonse were talking as Ashley was sleeping on the other seat and Edward's coat was over her "Is Winry gonna think that Ashley's your-" "What?! Al, how'd you know-" Edward didn't finish as Alphonse looked confused at him, he slightly blushed "Know what?" he asked but Edward looked away "It's nothing. Winry won't think that because w-we're not t-together!" he said but Alphonse could read right through him and he laughed "Brother, you LIKE her, don't you? And I bet that when you were alone with her you-" "Shut up!!!" Ed shouted while punching Alphonse's metal body with his right fist and started to beat him up trying to shut him up but the noise woke up Ashley as she looked at them while rubbing her eyes "What are you guys doing?" she asked in a sleepy tone, they stopped and looked at her but Alphonse laughed again "Are you and brother together Ashley?" he asked but she hesitated at first to answer but she knew that Al was onto them as she slowly nodded "Yeah. But we didn't want to tell you because you would be bugging us about it."

She said a bit upset though Alphonse was surprised as he shook his head "No, no! I wouldn't be bugging you over this! I was just curious about it, that's all! You don't have to be all upset about it." he said and Ashley soon smiled at him and looked at Edward, she smiled at him "I guess that we don't have to hide it anymore Ed." said Ashley but he looked away "We have to hide it from Winry, or we'll never hear the end of it." said Edward as Ashley laughed at his reaction but the train stopped in the middle of the track, causing Ashley to fall forward though both Edward and Alphonse jumped and caught her just in time and Edward pulled her up and placed her beside him, "You all right?" asked Edward and she nodded as she held her arm "What the heck was that?!" asked Alphonse though some noise was heard from the car behind them and Edward stood up "Whatever it is, it won't be welcoming. Here we go again Al, another hijacking team is here. Ashley, stay here and don't move." he said and left but Ashley watched him and Alphonse leave but she crossed her arms "Why should I stay here? If he had forgotten, I'm an alchemist too!! Damn you Ed!" she said but the noise of someone approaching her came from behind the seat, she turned around and a muscled man with a gun was there and he looked at her "Did you say you were an alchemist, girly?" he asked though she stood up from her seat and smirked "Yeah, what of it? Does it bother you in a way?"

She asked and that's when the guy grabbed her arm and yanked her up to him and she winced in pain "Unfortunately it does girl. We're ordered to eliminate any alchemists or any resisters. So you're coming with-" he didn't finish because a hand touched his shoulder and the guy turned around but he got hit by a fist as he fell beside Ashley, when she looked to see who it was, Edward was there with a grin on his lips "So, you're supposed to eliminate all alchemists huh? Well, you should get started soon, that is if you can get up."

He said and Ashley laughed as she went to join him "Didn't you leave with Al a while ago?" she asked but he chuckled which made Ashley confused "I did but we weren't too far, so I figured you could need some help. You OK by the way?" he asked though Ashley smiled and grabbed his arm "Thanks Edward!" she said and placed a light kiss on his cheek, though further away, Alphonse knocked out a hijacker and turned to Edward and Ashley "Not to bother you two, but I could use a little help with these guys!!" said Alphonse as Edward and Ashley laughed then went to help Al, Ashley slid on her water gloves and she clapped her hands as a thick amount of water came in between her hands as she jumped in the air to land in front of the hijackers, he smirked "What are you going to do girly?" he asked but she smiled and placed her hands on his chest, soon, water began to come out of him and forged into a sword and she twirled it around and placed it in front of the man "How about to make you scared? What do you say about that?"

Asked Ashley though the man just charged towards her, but a water shield appeared in front of her to deflect the man's punch then she struck and sent him flying as she laughed "That's what you get when you mess around with me!" she said and Edward and Alphonse were handling theirs as Ashley went to join them. They smiled at her "You're really good with your alchemy, Ashley! It's amazing!!" said Alphonse and Ashley blushed as she smiled "Thanks, that's why they call me the Water Alchemist." She said but that's when a loud 'boom' was heard from the car behind them as they turned around and black smoke covered the area "What's going on?!!" asked Edward but a figure was behind the smoke, laughing and Edward frowned "Who are you?!!" he asked but the figure came out, he had huge muscles arms and he came up to them "Such insolent brats you are. My men say that three alchemists were on board, and I was just passing by to say hi." he said while showing his arm, it was in a form of a huge gun, and Ashley was shocked "Auto-mail." she mumbled though Edward just grinned "Great, another one."

He said though Ashley turned to him in confusement but he clapped his hands and placed one on his right arm as a blade came out as he charged towards the man and Alphonse was right behind him though Ashley just stood there, confused "Guys?! What gives?" asked Ashley but they were already fighting, she sighed and clapped her hands to make her water sword appear again and went to join the fight.

Though the 'Iron Man' was dodging all the attacks thrown his way, Edward tried his alchemy but that still didn't work, "Dammit! What is this guy made of?!!" asked Edward but he didn't notice that Iron Man was going to punch him, Ashley was surprised "EDWARD!!!!" shouted Ashley and Edward turned around as he saw Iron Man's fist as it hit his cheek, and Edward fell on the floor, Ashley went to join him but one of the other hijackers caught her arm and pulled her back and held her tightly so that she can't break free, he chuckled "Not so tough now, huh girly?" he asked as he gripped her arm tighter, causing her pain as she winced "Let go of me!" she said but he refused, Alphonse wanted to help her though he was busy with others, and Iron Man was dealing with Ed, he stood up, panting, "Leave her alone, you giant freak!!!!"

Shouted Edward though the hijacker who was holding Ashley only laughed as he made his grip tighter, Ashley screamed in pain which made Edward and Alphonse a bit mad and Edward ran towards him with his blade arm and slashed it in front of the hijacker to make him let go and Ashley held her arm in pain as the hijacker backed up and Edward kneeled down beside her. "You okay?" he asked while she nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." she said though Edward turned to the men, and growled "I told you to leave her alone, and now she's hurt!! I'm gonna kill you for that!!!!" he yelled while fighting and Ashley looked away and Alphonse got her out of the way.

Once the men were out cold and all beaten up, Edward went to join Alphonse and Ashley at the seat and Alphonse was already healing her arm, since it was bruised and bleeding, luckily, Ashley had a first aid kit with her "Ow. That hurts." she said while Alphonse went a bit lighter "Sorry, I can't really go gentle in this armor." he said though Edward took his place which made Ashley blush as he went gently "Is that better?" he asked as he finished and she nodded while touching the bandage "Yeah, thanks."

She said and he blushed too, Alphonse was laughing and Ashley went to sit beside Edward "You know, I think those hijackers were afraid of me. I wasn't showing all my alchemy." she said though Edward chuckled "Yeah right! You didn't even do one thing to them!! I did all the hard work." "Prove it Shorty!! If it wasn't for me, you would have got hit by Iron freak's fist!! Maybe it should of hit your mouth instead of your face!!!" shouted Ashley as they began to argue, Alphonse was trying to calm them down until Ashley stopped the arguing by placing a kiss on his lips, he blushed but kissed her back and Alphonse was giggling but they didn't care, once they pulled away, Ashley smiled "I win again." "Whatever." Answered Edward though Ashley leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep during the rest of the trip.

End of Chap.4


	5. The Hidden Truth Part 1

Ch.5- The Hidden Truth {Part 1}

It was about night time at Resembool, and at the Rockbell residence, Winry was still waiting for Edward and Alphonse to arrive but no sign of them yet, she sighed "When are they gonna get here?! It's been a whole day and I just called them this morning." She said though her grandma laughed "Be patient Winry. They'll get here in time." said her grandma though Winry turned around and did a small smile "I know but still, I want them to get here now!!" she said though that's when a knock on a door, and Den began to bark which gave them a sign that their visitors were here.

Outside, Edward, Alphonse and Ashley were arriving at the house and Den went up to them, Edward and Alphonse smiled "Hey Granny Pinako, we made it!!" he shouted as they went up to the house, Pinako grinned and laughed as she got out the door "Well, well. They finally made it. Winry, they're here!" she said and Winry ran out, but she was holding a wrench "It's about time!! Ed, you're late like always!!!!!" she yelled while throwing the wrench at him, as he was coming, the wrench hit his forehead and he fell over "Brother?" asked Alphonse but he groaned in pain and Ashley looked at him "Does she always do that?" she asked but Edward stood up, with a big bump on his forehead "What was that for?!!" he shouted but Winry growled before answering "You're late!! I called you this morning, and now it's almost night!!! What were you doing?!!" "Hey! It's not our fault, we had a bit of trouble at Central, but now since we're here, you might want to be happy that we came here late or early!!!" shouted Ashley and Winry was confused, so was Pinako "Who's that?" asked Winry as they reached the house and went inside.

Ashley was beside Edward and Alphonse, Pinako looked at Ashley "I don't think we met. Who are you?" asked Pinako and Ashley turned around and smiled "My name's Ashley Rizumi, an alchemist." she said while Winry joined them though Ashley immediately turned to her and took the wrench that she threw at Ed, she walked up to her "I think you dropped this on someone's head. Next time, don't throw things that you wanna keep." said Ashley as she walked out the door and left, everyone else was confused as Winry looked at the wrench "Who was she?" "That's Ashley, she's an alchemist. That's all she said." Pinako said but Alphonse sighed "I'll go see what she's doing. Winry, you can check up on Ed's auto-mail." he said but Edward turned to him "Hey! Why should I-" "I gotta check your auto-mail, so stop whining and hurry up!!" shouted Winry and Edward sighed as she left with Pinako, Edward turned to Alphonse "Bring her back and don't make her angry." He whispered and Alphonse nodded then left.

Meanwhile, Ashley was walking down the road that lead up to a hill, but when she got to the top, there was nothing but burned stuff and she seemed surprised 'There was a house here, I wonder whose. Everything's burned to the ground, did something happen here?' she asked herself but a large hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned around to see Alphonse "What are you doing? It's getting late and brother's worried about you."

He said but Ashley did a small smile "Sorry, but when we passed by, the pile here caught my attention. Al, what was here?" she asked though he looked down "Um….I-I don't know. Maybe brother knows I've never been here before." He said and Ashley nodded, she went back and continued to walk down to some tombstones "And these people, they lived here?" she asked but before Alphonse could answer, Ashley saw a stone that was written 'Trisha Elric', her eyes opened wide 'Elric?! That's the name of-' she didn't finish because she looked down as she sobbed, Alphonse looked at her in confusement "Ashley? What's wrong?"

He asked in worry, but she didn't answer 'It's her…..it's their mother.' she thought to herself, Alphonse placed his hand on her shoulder "What's the matter? Do you know someone here?" he asked but she shook her head as she wiped her eyes "No. I was just remembering something that hurt me. I'm fine now, should we go?" she asked while smiling, Alphonse nodded and they left for the house.

Meanwhile, Winry was checking and tuning Edward's auto-mail but he kept looking out the window across the room, Winry was confused as she turned to the window "Ed, what's the matter? Al and that Ashley person are fine." she said though he looked down and didn't say anything, when she was done, that's when the door opened and Alphonse came in without Ashley, Edward went over to see him but he noticed that Ashley wasn't anywhere to be found with him "Where's Ashley?" he asked but Al leaned forward beside his ear "She's outside and she needs to talk to you, brother."

He said while Edward seemed confused but he went outside and Ashley was there on the balcony as she turned around and did a small smile "Sorry if you were worried." she said but he went to join her and chuckled "It's all right. Why didn't you come inside?" he asked though Ashley looked down, as she clenched her fists tightly on the railing "I couldn't." she mumbled though she looked at the hill again and Edward looked over to where she was looking, he was surprised but turned to her and saw the sadness on her face, just as he was about to say something, she interrupted "Ed, did anyone live on top of that hill over there?" she asked though he hesitated to answer at first, but he looked down and nodded as he placed his hand onto hers "Yeah, someone did. But those people left that house years ago."

Said Edward and Ashley turned to him in confusement "Really? But, do you know who lived there?" she asked but he didn't answer, Ashley sighed but smiled "Never mind my question. I'm sorry for asking, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with me." she said then placed a light kiss on his cheek then went back inside, Edward turned around and followed her.

Inside, Ashley was heading for the room that Pinako prepared for her and she closed the door, Alphonse was looking at the door then turned to Ed "What's the matter with Ashley?" he asked though Edward shrugged as he went to sit down on the couch "Don't know. She started acting like that when I joined her." He said though Winry sighed as she banged Edward's head with the wrench "You're really clueless, aren't you?! How could you not have noticed? She's upset about something and you don't-" she didn't finish because Edward looked at Ashley's room door "I'll check on her tomorrow. It's late out, let's leave her to sleep."

He said as he and Al went to their room too and went to sleep as well, followed by Winry and Pinako. In Ashley's room, she was sitting on the bed, looking out the window 'I've learned some things at Central that I never knew about you. Is everything they said true or a lie? Danny, I did all sort of terrible things to our family because I was in the military, and you couldn't hate me or even try to hurt me, hearing this now, is it because you did the same things? When I joined the military, you seemed so happy for me, more than anyone else and you always took my defense, whether it was something I did to mom or dad, you always protected me. I can't kill you….I love you so much, you're the only family I have left!' she said in her head as she cried while holding her hands tightly though she wiped her tears away and lied down on the bed and tried to fall asleep for the night.

The next morning, Winry was the first one up since she was working on Ed's auto-mail arm, though Pinako arrived beside her "Why up so early, Winry?" she asked though Winry jumped and turned around "Don't sneak up on me like that!! You could of-" she didn't finish because a door opened and Ashley came out of her room and Winry and Pinako turned to her and smiled "Good morning Ashley! You're up early aren't you?" asked Pinako and Ashley smiled as she giggled "I couldn't sleep anymore. Could you do me a favor, Winry?" asked Ashley while Winry was confused though nodded "Euh, sure. What is it?" "When Ed wakes up, tell him that I'm leaving for Aquatrilia. OK?"

Asked Ashley though they were surprised "Why do you want to leave?" "Just tell him that, he knows the reason why. Thank you, bye." She said while leaving out the door then closed it behind her, Pinako turned to Winry "Are you going to tell him?" she asked and Winry nodded "Yes. If Ashley wanted me to tell him, then she's upset about something." she said though she went back to work and Pinako went to prepare breakfast.

It was late morning, and Edward and Alphonse came out of their room, "Morning." said Edward while yawning and both Winry and Pinako turned to them "Good morning Ed. Sleep well?" asked Pinako while Ed nodded "Yeah sort of. By the way, isn't Ashley up yet?" he asked while looking at the closed door "Maybe she's still asleep, she did seem tired." "Actually Ed, she left." Said Winry and he turned to her in confusement "What?!" "Why'd she leave, Winry?" asked Alphonse but Winry hesitated for a moment then told them "I don't know why but she said that she's leaving for Aquatrilia, and she also said that you know the reason why."

She said but Edward growled as he clenched his fist "She probably went back to her brother's." suggested Alphonse and Edward nodded "Winry, I'm gonna need my arm back." He said and she was surprised "But the repairs aren't completely-" "I don't care!! Just hurry up with it!!!" he shouted though Winry sighed and worked on it, as Edward ate breakfast.

Meanwhile, Ashley was already at the train station of Resembool, waiting for the train that leads to Aquatrilia, she turned around and saw that neither Edward nor Alphonse were following her "I guess they don't mind. It's surprising, Ed's not coming to get me." she mumbled to herself though a man from the station came beside her "Are you waiting for someone, Miss? Because your train has arrived." He said and Ashley smiled at him "Oh, thank you." she said and went on the train, then it departed.

Soon after, Edward and Alphonse arrived at the station but couldn't find Ashley anywhere "Maybe she left already." said Alphonse though Edward growled but the same man came towards them "Expecting someone?" he asked but Alphonse sighed "No, she's gone already. Let's go-" "When's the next train for Aquatrilia?" asked Edward and Alphonse was surprised but the man laughed "Less than an hour. Why, are you meeting someone over there?"

Asked the man though Edward didn't answer as he went to sit down on the bench nearby, as Alphonse apologized to the man and went to join him "Why didn't you answer the man's question? That was really impolite-" "Shut up, Al." he said and Alphonse looked down, he noticed that Edward was a bit upset that Ashley left, "Brother, is Ashley really that important to you?" he asked and Edward smirked "You could say something like that." he mumbled and they waited. After a half hour has passed, the train arrived and the passengers climbed on and Ed and Al went some seats in a cabin and closed the door behind them, Alphonse turned to Ed who was looking out the window "Why do you think Ashley left for Aquatrilia?"

He asked though Edward shrugged as he ignored his question and Alphonse sighed "If you say that she means a lot to you, then why aren't you curious about-" "Because I already know why she went back." he said and Alphonse was surprised "What?! Then tell me brother, why'd she-" "To get away from the military. She doesn't want to be part of it, and she doesn't want to kill any more people. The only person who could never blame her is her brother, that's most of it. The rest, I have no clue but I'm gonna force it out of her if I have to."

He said though Alphonse laughed "Don't be so hard on her, brother. After all, you do love her." said Alphonse though Edward ignored him again but outside the cabin door, someone was listening on their conversation and the person smirked as they walked away.

Meanwhile at Aquatrilia, Ashley was in her brother's house far from the city as she was at the dinner table eating the food that her brother prepared for her, a boy about nineteen years of age with short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a white t-shirt with long sleeves he looked at Ashley who seemed troubled, since she practically didn't touch her food "You ok Ashley? It's not like you to not eat your favorite meal. Is something the matter?" he asked though she sighed and looked down though soon smiled at him "No, I'm fine! I was just thinking that's all."

She said and he continued to eat and Ashley looked out the window, it was almost night 'I guess he really doesn't mind. But why do I suddenly miss him? I can't go back or the military will know that I didn't kill Danny yet, and I don't want to. Please Ed, try to understand.' she said in her head and continued to eat. At the train station, the last train of the day arrived and Edward and Alphonse got off and looked around "So this is Aquatrilia? Doesn't look that interesting." said Ed as he looked at the buildings but since it was dark out, they couldn't really see anything "That's because it's night, brother. Let's find a place to spend the night and we'll look for Ashley tomorrow, OK?"

Asked Alphonse as Edward sighed as he walked in the city in the search for a place to spend the night. In the room they were staying in, Edward was lying down on the bed as Alphonse sat on the floor, "Hey Ed, why did you want to come here?" asked Alphonse though Edward didn't answer as he turned around while ignoring him completely "What do you think? To bring Ashley back to Central." "Why, you miss her Ed?" he asked but Ed threw a pillow at him "Shut up and let me sleep!"

Edward shouted as Alphonse did that and left Ed to sleep, though he couldn't because the thought of Ashley was in his mind, meanwhile with Ashley, she was also trying to fall asleep but something was troubling her, she got out of bed and opened her window to let the breeze in, she sighed 'I wish to at least see him again. I just left without saying goodbye. Ed….' she said in her head as she began to shed tears though she wiped them away but more came falling down "I want to see you once more, just once." She mumbled while gripping her hands tightly together though she went back to bed and tried once again to fall asleep, Danny was in his room, asleep but he felt the uneasy feeling that something was wrong, but he shook it off and went back to sleep.

Morning rose, and Edward and Alphonse went into the city, it was bigger than last night and the buildings were all floating above the water "Wow, it's a really big city. Bigger than Central." said Alphonse as Edward nodded "Yeah, I think the Colonel would be a bit-" "Outta the way!!" shouted a man as he ran by Ed and Al and splashed them but mostly Ed "Hey, what the hell's your problem?!! You always treat new comers like this?!!!" he shouted but the man was long gone as Edward dried off "Where can Ashley be? I'm getting tired of this water already." "Maybe we should ask some people, they might know." suggested Alphonse and they asked some people around but they shook their heads, saying that they didn't know. They sighed, "Did she come here at least?" asked Ed and they continued to search.

Meanwhile at Ashley's home, she was getting dressed as Danny prepared breakfast "Ashley! Breakfast's ready!!" he shouted as Ashley smiled "I'll be right there! Give me a second!!" she answered though she came running down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen and Danny gave her the plate, it had some Pansneeks and Dourght and some coffee beside the plates. She smiled at him "Thanks a lot, Danny! These are my favorite!" she said and Danny laughed "I know, that's why I made them."

He said and Ashley's smile grew bigger as she ate and soon finished the plate, but there was a knock on the door was heard and Danny and Ashley turned to it, Danny stood up as he growled "Who could that be? Ashley, stay inside, I bet it's those damn military soldiers again." he said as he went to the door, Ashley left the table and went to her room to see who it was from her window and saw who it was, she was shocked "No wait, Danny!!" she shouted as she ran back down but it was too late, Danny opened the door and saw who it was, it was Edward and Alphonse as Danny looked at them "What do you two want?" he asked a bit angry and Alphonse jumped "Um, well we-" "Is Ashley Rizumi here? We'd like to speak to her."

Said Edward though Danny growled louder and he kicked them away from the door, they looked at him "What was that for, you bastard?!!" shouted Ed but Danny went up to them "What do you want with my sister, military thugs?" he asked in undertone as he cracked his fists though they stood up "We just want to talk to her, that's it." said Alphonse but Danny was too mad to listen as he was about to punch them, "Stop it Danny!!!" Ashley shouted behind him as she slid her gloves on and clapped her hands together and made a water cage around Danny, he turned around, angrier as ever "Ashley, what's the matter with you?!! These military freaks are-" "Shut up Danny! They're not in the military army, even though one of them is a State Alchemist. Leave them alone!!"

She shouted as she passed by him and went over to them, she stood across from Edward as Alphonse stood behind him, Ashley looked at him with an upset face, "Hi Ed, Al." she mumbled but Ed clenched his fist "You idiot! Why'd you leave like that?!! Running away from the military won't make them change their minds about you being a State Alchemist!! So, why?!!" he asked while grasping her shoulders though Ashley looked down "You wouldn't understand. They didn't force you to kill people you hold dear, they don't listen to your warnings when they decide something for you. What good am I to them if I disobey orders? I'm just a tool to them, only to kill people."

She said while pushing his hands away and looked up at him, she had tears flowing down her eyes, Edward and Alphonse were surprised a bit "That's not true, who cares what the military does or makes you do, maybe you're a State Alchemist but that doesn't mean you have to be part of it. I'm one and you don't see me doing anything like killing people. C'mon Ashley."

Edward said while holding his hand out to her though she hesitated at first but she finally she gave her hand and as Edward pulled her forward, she jumped on him as she cried harder, he was surprised though he wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. Ashley pulled away and looked at Edward as she wiped her tears away "I'm sorry Ed. I caused you so much trouble ever since you've been with me; I thought I was in the way. So, I came back here so that I can't be in your way." she said but Alphonse came up behind Edward while shaking his head "Why would you be in the way? We didn't want you to leave, that's why we're here, to bring you back with us."

He said and Ashley was surprised and Edward nodded though he looked at Danny "That's your brother? The alchemy professor?" asked Edward and Ashley slowly nodded as she turned to him "Yeah. The only person who still loves me." she said in an upset tone then Edward left to go up to him, he clapped his hands to make the cage to disappear and Danny stood in front of him, ready to hit him but he resisted, they were silent as Ashley and Alphonse watched but Ashley wanted to join them though Al was holding her back so she watched "You're one of those military thugs that forced my sister in killing people?"

He asked though Edward didn't answer or react, Danny was frustrated as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and growled, Ashley was stunned "Danny!! Stop-" "It wasn't my doing so don't take your anger on me. It was the people at Central who decided, especially the Fuhrer. I just came to get her back." said Edward though Danny was even angrier "By their orders?!! Why can't you just leave her alone here?!!"

He asked but Ashley interrupted as she went beside Danny and grabbed his wrist to make him drop Edward "I said stop it Danny!! Edward's got a point, he didn't decide, this has nothing to do with him or Alphonse!! So why don't you just leave me alone for once?!!! I know you love and care for me but stop being over protective!!!" she yelled while letting go of his wrist and ran inside the house and went in her room and slammed the door. Danny growled as he turned to Edward and Alphonse, "See what you've done now?!! If only the military would butt out, she wouldn't be like this!!!!" shouted Danny while Edward and Alphonse turned to him in a confused and surprised look "What, you blame us for this?!!! We didn't do anything, you're the one who started all this by trying to kill us!!! It's not our problem!"

Edward shouted back and they began to argue, upstairs, Ashley was in her room, sitting on her bed and trying to ignore the arguing outside 'Why can't you understand…..I can't be with you anymore. I want to, but something might happen to you if I stay.' She thought as she stood up and went to her window and saw Edward and Danny argue and Alphonse trying to break them up, she did a small smile as she saw Edward going crazy, she could have guessed that Danny called him a shorty.

Once Alphonse broke them up, Danny was on the ground with giant ground like handcuffs around his wrists to hold him down as Edward calmed down "Damn you!! Once I get out of this, it'll be-" "Good luck getting out of that." said Edward while grinning as he and Alphonse went inside the house. Alphonse looked around inside "It's kind of nice in here. Don't you think Ed?" asked Alphonse as he turned to Ed, but he wasn't there anymore, he looked around for him but he was upstairs.

He was standing in front of Ashley's door since it was the only one closed; he knocked on the door "Ashley? You in there?" he asked though the door opened and Ashley was there "What?" "Hey, you ok in there?" he asked a bit concerned but Ashley looked down which made Edward a bit worried, though she lifted her head up and did a small smile "Yeah, I'm fine."

She said in an upset tone but Ed knew that she was lying as he sighed "Why don't you just say that you're not fine?" he asked and Ashley seemed surprised, but she looked down again, she then grabbed his hand "Come in, please." she said in a soft tone while pulling him inside. Once inside, he closed the door behind him as Ashley stood in front of him, she looked down, Edward seemed worried more than ever as he grasped her hands, he made sure that he didn't hurt her with his auto-mail one though, she looked up at him "What's wrong, and say the truth, Ashley."

He said while she had tears forming in her eyes, as drops came down her cheeks, "I don't want to go back to Central. I'm scared of what they'll say, they might know that I didn't kill Danny and they might come do it. They also know that he's the only alchemist that can do a Philosopher Stone, so they might hold him captive until he makes more. Edward, I don't know what to do." she said while taking her hands back and went towards the window to see Danny, still struggling to break free from the handcuffs, she crossed her arms and Edward went to join her, though he wrapped his arms around her neck and placed a light kiss on her cheek "I already told you, don't listen to the military."

He said and Ashley did a small smile as she leaned on his arm "I know, but I'm still scared. I don't want them hurting him." She said while seeing Danny swearing, Edward held her closer though that's when they heard Danny yell "You damn little pipsqueak!!!!! You're going to pay for this you shorty!!!!!" he yelled and Edward twitched as he let go of Ashley and opened the window, Ashley was laughing softly "Who are you calling a bossy little pipsqueak that you want to squish like an ant?!!!!" he shouted and Danny looked up at him and smirked, "You of course! No one else around here is the size of a shrimp."

He said but that's when Edward rushed down the stairs and went outside, Ashley was still laughing "Ed!" she shouted but he didn't hear her, he clapped his hands and freed Danny though he laughed "Wow, I guess you don't know what you're doing, after all shorty!" he said and Edward looked annoyed "I'M NOT A SHRIMP!!!!!" he shouted though Danny went inside, Ashley went downstairs where Alphonse was, he was sitting down on the couch, he looked at Ashley walking up to him "Where's Ed?" he asked and she smiled "He went to argue with Danny. You didn't see him pass by awhile ago?" she asked though he shook his head "No. I wasn't looking that much."

He said as Ashley sweat dropped though that's when Danny came in with Edward not too far behind. Ashley went up to join them; she then jumped in Edward's arms, and Danny looked irritated but ignored it, he turned to Ashley with a smile "Hey sis, could I speak with you for a second?" he asked and Ashley looked at him in confusement though left with him to a corner "What's up, Danny?" she asked but he glared at her "What gives?! Why do you care about that pipsqueak?! He's one of those military thugs, what if he's here to bring you back?!!" he shouted in a whisper but Ashley sighed but turned to Ed who was getting angry again because he heard the word 'pipsqueak', she giggled which made Danny confused "You don't have to worry about Edward, brother. He's different, trust me."

She said though that's when Alphonse went up to them, causing them surprisement, Danny growled "What are you two talking about over here?" he asked but Danny just left. Ashley sighed as Alphonse turned to her, Danny passed beside Edward who was sitting down on the couch, he glared at him and Edward glared back, Danny went to his room and closed the door "Your brother sure is acting weird." said Alphonse but Ashley shrugged as she went towards Edward and sat down beside him.

Ashley turned to him, "Sorry about Danny. I guess you see how much he hates the military." She said while smiling but Edward looked troubled as she looked confused "Something wrong?" "I don't get it. You're in the military, but he doesn't hate you. Why's that?" he asked though Ashley stayed silent for a moment but she chuckled, making Edward a bit confused "I already told you, Danny can never hate me no matter what I do. He's always there to defend me, I don't even know myself, but I'm just glad that he's on my side." she said, smiling and Ed smiled too as he wrapped his flesh arm around her shoulders and placed a light kiss on her cheek, but Alphonse came by them from the back "Brother, we have to go in the city."

He said which made Edward and Ashley jump, since he came out of nowhere, Alphonse laughed as Edward stood up "Don't do that, Al!" he said while hitting his armor with his auto-mail fist and Alphonse laughed louder, so did Ashley until Danny's door opened as he made his way towards them "Are you two going or not? The dinner food won't come here on its own." he said as Edward moaned while Ashley giggled, he looked at Danny "Why can't you get it yourself?" "I could, but I have too much work to catch up on. Besides, with a shrimp like you, it might go faster."

Said Danny in a mocking tone, but Ed twitched at the sound of 'shrimp', "I'M NOT A SHRIMP!!!!!!!!!" he shouted though Al held him back as Danny laughed and turned around to the kitchen "Whatever, just make it back in time. I hate waiting after dinner." he said. When he was gone from sight, Ashley sighed "I guess that settles it. You guys can stay here, I'll go by myself." she said as Ed and Al turned to her, in the kitchen, Danny was stunned though he only listened "No, wait! You don't have to do that. He asked us to do it, you can stay here-" "Don't tell me what to do Ed!" she said though Al laughed "You can come Ashley, we don't mind."

He said as Ashley smiled. They left the house and headed for the city, as they walked down the road leading there, Edward and Alphonse were walking ahead talking but Ashley was staying behind them keeping quiet, and the boys noticed as they stopped and turned around. "Are you all right, Ashley? You haven't said a word since we left the house." Al pointed out, but she looked at them though smiled "Sorry, I was just thinking. Were you talking to me?" she asked but she looked back down, clenching her hands tightly Edward and Alphonse looked at each other before looking back at Ashley "What's the matter?" asked Alphonse but she shook her head, still trying not to look at them, Edward went up to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder and that made her look up at him. He sighed, "Why do you always lie?" he asked as she tensed up, she looked away but pushed Ed's hands away and walked ahead of them, they looked confused "Hey, Ashley-" "Leave me alone!!"

She shouted and started to run, "What's with her and running off?" asked Edward but Alphonse turned to him "Shouldn't we go after her, brother?" he asked, but Edward was already ahead of him, Alphonse ran as fast as he could to catch up, meanwhile, Ashley was already in the city she stopped running and caught her breath "I'm sorry, Edward, Alphonse."

She whispered to herself and continued to walk, but someone was following her, she turned around but no one was there, she ignored it and continued but a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her behind a building, and a letter was left behind. Edward and Alphonse arrived in the city and looked around "Dammit, where the hell did she go?!" asked Edward while catching his breath, they walked a little further and they noticed a letter on the ground and no one was going to pick it up, so Edward did "A letter? What's a letter doing in the middle of the road?" Alphonse asked though Ed started to read it "We have the girl, if you want her back alive, you'll come by the old café at noon. Be late, and we'll kill her." it was written, Edward clenched the letter while growling "Dammit!! Ashley…" "What are we gonna do? We don't know where this café is, how are we going to save her?" he asked, but Edward looked at the clock on a building, it was already 11, "We have one hour to find it, which means she's safe for now. Let's go Al." he said while beginning to search for the old café.

End of chap.5


	6. The Hidden Truth Part 2

Ch.6- The Hidden Truth {Part 2}

Meanwhile at the old café, the kidnappers were laughing while Ashley was tied up, hands tied behind her so that she can't do any alchemy, she looked down at them "What do you want anyway?!! Let me go!!" she shouted but one of them smirked "You don't remember us, do you?" he asked, Ashley looked confused but suddenly, the pain on her neck (the Humonculi sign on her neck) came back as she winced in pain "Why does my neck-" "You're one of us now, Water Alchemist. Or should I say, Aqua."

Said the person but he started to change and Envy was there with Lust and Sloth, Ashley was shocked "Y-you're the Humonculi? What do you mean, 'Aqua'?" she asked, but Envy laughed while slapping his forehead "That's your name, stupid! Our master came up with that name." he said but Ashley shook her head while struggling "I'm not one of you!! I'm an alchemist, not a thing like you!!!" she shouted, but Envy took that as an insult and was about to kill her, but Lust held him back "Calm down, Envy. We're just luring those two boys here, so that we can make 'it'."

She said and Ashley looked at her with a surprised look "You don't mean Edward and Alphonse, do you?" she asked as they nodded "Of course we mean that pipsqueak! Actually, we just need him his brother not really, though maybe for storage." Said Sloth but Ashley frowned and growled "You damn bastards!!! What are you planning to do with them?!!!" she asked, but Envy smirked while changing his form again, but this time he changed into Edward, Ashley was surprised "What else? We're gonna kill them."

He answered while his hand made the blade (his automail arm, since he's an exact replica but no alchemy) appear and placed it under his chin to his throat, Ashley's eyes opened wide as tears came down her eyes "No, please don't. Don't hurt them!!!!" she shouted but Envy smirked then laughed "You were right after all, Lust. She does love that pipsqueak."

He said while Lust crossed her arms chuckling "I told you, I overheard the Full Metal boy and his brother talking." she said, Envy changed back as Ashley still cried, Envy went up to her and grabbed her chin "Hey, shut up! They're still not here, but if they're late, you'll die first." he shouted, Ashley was shocked as tears continued to fall down her eyes "It's fine by me, I don't care if I die. At least, Ed will have something out of the way." she mumbled.

Meanwhile, in the city, Edward and Alphonse were still looking for the old café, but they weren't having any luck and noon, they were getting irritated "Damn it!!! Does this café exist or not? No one knows about it!!!!" shouted Edward while sitting down, Alphonse sat down beside him "What are we gonna do? It's almost noon, and they might kill her." said Alphonse but Edward didn't say anything; he looked down while clenching his fists which made Alphonse look at him, he sighed "Should we keep looking? Maybe if we ask her brother-"

"Shut up!! If he knows about this, he'll-" "Are you two looking for the old café?" asked an old lady as Edward and Alphonse looked at her while nodding "Yes, do you know where it is?" asked Alphonse as the old lady nodded while smiling "Yes I do. That old café has been closed for years, rumors spread saying that when the owner died, ghosts have been appearing and strange things began to happen. It's right behind that building."

She said while pointing behind the clock tower, they thanked her and ran off to that direction. "That damn Ashley, she just runs off and gets in trouble!!! I'll give her a piece of my mind when we find her again!!" he shouted but Alphonse chuckled "It's not her fault, maybe you just don't understand." "What does that mean?!!" asked Edward but Alphonse laughed as they arrived to the old café which was in ruin; the sign was all torn up with a few letters missing, the windows were full of holes and cardboards were covering the windows and the door.

But there was a giant hole in the middle, they went in and saw that it was in ruin, "It so dark, I can't see anything!" said Edward but that's when some lights turned on, "The switch was just beside you." said Al, they looked around, the tables were destroyed and the chairs were broken in half "Hey, Ashley!!! You here?!" Edward shouted. Meanwhile down at the basement, there was some noise heard from upstairs, the Humonculi laughed "Sounds like they're here." said Lust and Envy grinned as he changed form again in an old man that looked like the owner "Time to lure them in."

Said Envy and went towards the stairs that lead on the first floor, Ashley struggled "I told you to leave them alone, asses!!!" she shouted but Wrath went up to her while laughing "Shut up, either way, you're gonna die too." He said Ashley's eyes widened but Sloth walked up behind him and pulled him away "That's when we're done with the two others." she said while Ashley stared at her, 'Edward, Alphonse!'

{Meanwhile Upstairs}

Edward and Alphonse were still looking around "Ashley!!!" shouted Edward, but there was no answer, he sighed as Alphonse turned towards him "Maybe she's not here, could she have escaped?" he asked but that's when chuckling was heard from the door in front, an old man (Envy) came in "How may I help you boys?" he asked while looking at them they sweatdropped "Um….we're looking for someone who was brought here."

He said and the old man lifted his head "Really? Actually, there is a girl who came here. Please follow me, I'll bring you to her." Said the old man while turning around and went through the door again, Edward and Alphonse followed.

They went down to the basement where a little light was; the old man stopped and turned around to them "So, she's supposed to be here?" asked Edward, but there was a loud thud from the corner "Edward, Alphonse!!!! Get out now!!!!!!!!" shouted a familiar voice, but before they could do something, the old man knocked Edward behind the head, causing him to fall on the ground, unconscious and Alphonse turned around but he was knocked on the floor too.

When Edward regained consciousness, he noticed that his hands and legs were tied; he looked around and saw Alphonse in the same situation. "Al? What's going on?" he asked and Alphonse turned to him "You're awake brother." he said as he seemed relieved (don't know). "Yeah, but my head hurts." He said while pushing himself into a sitting position, but he hit something behind him, when he turned around he was surprised, behind him was Ashley, leaning back on the wall (they were close to it), unconscious as her hands and legs were untied and the rope was beside her.

"Ashley?!" shouted Edward while making his way closer to her, when he was close enough, he took his hands (they were tied up together of course) and placed his gloved automail one on her cheek, she didn't wake up "Ashley, hey wake up! Come on, move or say something." he mumbled in a worried tone, but she looked lifeless as he stroked her hair out of her face. "Is she….dead?" asked Alphonse though Edward didn't answer, he kept trying to wake her up but it was no use. Eventually, he gave up as he slammed his fists on the ground "Damn it!!" "Don't beat yourself up yet, pipsqueak. She's not dead yet."

Said a familiar voice, Edward and Alphonse turned around to see the old man was there, grinning they were confused "It's you, the old man from earlier?" asked Alphonse but he laughed "Guess again." He said while changing, and Envy was there, and Edward growled. "Envy! What did you do to Ashley?!!" he asked though Envy just laughed, making Edward even more angrier "I didn't do anything to her, just made her shut up. She wouldn't stop yelling 'don't hurt them!' it was freaking annoying!!" shouted Envy and Edward growled louder as Envy continued "I don't really know she was saying that, but she even wanted me to kill her." he said with a chuckle, as the ropes that were beginning to rip "I would have gladly done it."

Envy said though Edward had it, the ropes broke as he clapped his hands and made his blade appear and slashed it in front of him, Envy backed up as Edward cut the ropes that were around his feet and did the same to Alphonse.

He went over to Ashley and tried to wake her up "Ashley? Can you hear me?" he asked but still no answer which made him worry, Envy laughed "You're wasting your time trying to wake her up. I knocked her out pretty good. Good luck waking her." He said but Edward growled as he swung his arm again (I guess) furious "Shut up!!! I'll kill you if you-" "If what? You can't kill us, you dumb brat!" said Envy as Lust, Wrath, Sloth and Gluttony came out of the shadows, surrounding them, Edward backed up.

"Damn it. Al, get Ashley out of here! I'll deal with them!" said Ed but Alphonse turned to him in surprisement "What?! But brother, you can't take on five Humonculi by yourself!! I'm helping you-" "No! You have to get Ashley to safety, I'll catch up!! Just go!" he shouted as Alphonse was about to refuse though he ran towards the stairs and left the basement. Lust grinned "We won't let you escape!" she shouted while running towards them but Edward swung his arm in front of her, causing her to back up.

"You've done enough!! I'll kill you all myself!!!" he shouted while running up to them, they all managed to move out of the way Envy chuckled "You kill us? Weren't you listening you damn pipsqueak?! You can't kill us!!!" he yelled while kicking him on his cheek but Edward jumped back, out of the way and clapped his hands and placed them on the floor, making long rock pillars coming at them, they all hit and they were sent on the floor, looking dead as the pillars pierced through their stomachs. Edward laughed "Weren't you listening? I'd kill you if you harmed Ashley." he said though that's when some chuckling was heard, Edward looked down at them and Envy stood up, laughing harder "We can't die."

He said as the others rose up behind him, looking intact, Edward was surprised though he growled then he clapped his hands again and touched the floor; a giant wall came out and was inbetween him and the Humonculi, Edward then went towards the stairs and ran up to join Alphonse and Ashley but on the other side, Envy changed form into Edward as he went up the other way.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alphonse was behind the bar and Ashley was lying on the floor beside him, he continued to wake her up, but no use "Please wake up Ashley!" he said while shaking her a bit, but nothing; he sighed but footsteps were heard from behind, Al jumped while protecting Ashley "Al? You here?" asked a familiar voice and Al was surprised as he stood up to reveal himself and Edward was there, "Brother! You made it!!" he said as Edward laughed.

"Where's Ashley?" he asked and Alphonse went back behind the bar and picked her up, Edward sighed in relief "I can't wake her up, but she's breathing at least." He said and Edward nodded as he was about to touch her cheek but a sound was heard from the other side as a stone pillar came out of the floor, causing Edward and Alphonse to split "What the-" "Get away from them!!" shouted Edward while running in front of them as he blocked Alphonse and Ashley.

Alphonse looked confused as he turned to the Edward in front of him and the Edward on the other side "Two?! But, which one's the real deal?" asked Alphonse but the one standing in front of him turned around and placed a hand on his chest "I'm the real one!! Don't tell me you don't recognize me!!" he shouted but the other one did the same thing "Don't listen to him, Al! I'm the real one!!!" they shouted at each other but that's when Ashley's eyes opened as she moved, Alphonse looked at her, surprised "Ashley!? You're awake!" he said and both the Edwards turned around as she walked up to them, "I know which one is MY Edward."

She said as she stopped in front of them, Ashley looked at them for awhile then she leaned on the one on the right and gently kissed his lips, Edward placed his hands on her arms and deepened the kiss, that one was the real one.

When the kiss ended, they pulled away and they smiled at each other "Glad you knew, Ashley." he whispered and she giggled but she then fell onto him, asleep again and Edward smiled as he brought her back to Alphonse but the other Edward was laughing and changed back to show Envy, smirking. "Smart girl that Aqua. No wonder 'he's' interested in her." he said though Edward turned to him, ready to fight as he growled "Her name's not 'Aqua', it's Ashley!! Why do you call her that?!" he asked though Envy's smirk grew bigger "Why would I tell you? It's none of your business, just hand her over and I'll leave."

He said though Alphonse held Ashley tighter as he backed up "No way is that ever gonna happen!!" he shouted but Edward charged towards him with his auto-mail blade (sorry) but Envy jumped out of the way and jumped on the bar stand behind Al, he moved away and Edward ran for him and sliced the bar in two but Envy jumped again and landed at the stairway, laughing, "You can't hit me, pipsqueak. You're too slow." said Envy and Edward growled "Shut up!!!" he shouted while charging at him again, but it didn't do anything like the first times.

After a few more tries, Envy finally wore Edward out as he was even barely able to stand; he fell on the floor "Brother!!" shouted Alphonse as he was about to go help him, but Edward stopped him "You have to watch Ashley! If anything happens to her, that damn Danny will kill me. Stay out of this!!" "Isn't that sweet of you? You'd risk your own life just to save a mere human. You must have known her 'secret' by now, have you not?" he asked though Edward growled and Alphonse was confused "Secret? What kind of secret?" asked Alphonse but Envy began to laugh "The stupid pipsqueak didn't tell you?! You do know you're holding a HALF Humonculus don't you?"

Envy asked and Alphonse was surprised but saw that Edward didn't react, "You knew about this brother and you didn't even tell me?!!" he shouted but he still didn't say anything. Alphonse then looked down at Ashley "How can she be a Humonculus? She's human!!" he shouted but Envy laughed harder "Are you that stupid?! I know she's human, but she was a mistake that 'he' made and was turned into a normal human. So now, she's just a failure creation."

He said and Edward twitched as Alphonse was stunned, he shook his head while still looking at Ashley "No, it can't be. You're wrong!!" Alphonse protested but before he could say something else, Edward stood up looking down as he raised his right arm "Take it back." he mumbled but Envy leaned closer "Huh? Come again pipsqueak? I didn't hear you." Envy mocked but Ed growled and charged at him, swinging his arm around "I said take back what you said about her!!! She's not a failure nor is she a Humonculus! She may have the mark, but that doesn't prove anything!!!!" he yelled as he was about to give the final blow but the wall blew open and smoke filled the battle, Alphonse protected Ashley.

When the smoke faded, Alphonse turned to see what happened but Danny was there, glaring at them "Danny?" he asked and Edward looked at him, eyes wide "What are you doing here?" he asked but Danny just stood there as he smirked "You three were taking too long. I told you, I hate waiting for dinner." Danny said while holding a spear in his left hand.

End of chapter 6. If I didn't stop it, I would have continued forever!! Anyway, see ya in chapter 7 and big hopefully it won't be as long as this because it's getting really frustrating, it's good having ideas but when you can't stop, that's hard. Anyway bye! ^^


End file.
